


Disowned

by Acatnamedeaster, Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Art, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a single moment of carelessness for him to find out how eager they were to eat one of their own. Nevertheless, he won't give them the satisfaction of begging for mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disowned

**Author's Note:**

> For the occasion of Severus' birthday, I felt like going back to a trope I haven't read or seen in a while, namely, Severus is outed as a spy and horribleness ensues. So, erm, Happy Birthday, Snape? (You know I love you, I promise to make it up to you!)


End file.
